Harry Potter et les Nains d'Erebor
by LeaPereira
Summary: TRADUCTION DE JUMPINGMANTEE ! Harry Potter est mort après la bataille finale. Mais les Valar eurent pitié de lui et décidèrent de lui donner une autre chance de vivre dans la Terre du Milieu, en tant que Nain.
1. Résumer

**TRADUCTION DE JUMPINGMANTEE !**

**Je tiens à précisez que cette histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas, cette viens de jumpingmanatee qui a accepter que je traduise son histoire ne français. Donc tout le mérite reviens à elle !**

**Harry Potter est mort après la bataille finale. Mais les Valar eurent pitié de lui et décidèrent de lui donner une autre chance de vivre dans la Terre du Milieu, en tant que Nain. Désormais seul dans un nouveau monde étrange, mais toujours armé de sa magie, Harry rencontre une compagnie de Nains, un Hobbit et un Sorcier qui mènent une quête dangereuse qui pourrait les mener à une mort certaine. Harry et sa magie peuvent-ils changer ça ?**


	2. Chapter 1

La mort, c'est tout ce qui a entouré Harry Potter, la mort et de la destruction. Chaque personne qu'il avait jamais aimé était  
mort. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Fred et George et donc, beaucoup d'autres. Harry était seul à faire face au seigneur des ténèbres, à la fin il a gagné, mais à un coût. Harry était en train de mourir, il a reçu trop de blessures et le sang de sa vie s'écoulait de lui. Mais il accueilli la Mort, Harry était fatigué., fatigué d'être le héros, fatigué d'être le sauveur de son monde, surtout, il était fatigué de la vie. Il était mal, seul et vaincu. Harry a contourné la grande salle, où ceux qui étaient  
blessés étaient soignés par Madame Pomfresh. Il n'a pas voulut de son aide ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il a grimpé les escalier de la tour Gryffondor où il est allé se reposer dans lit et attendit la mort. Lentement ses yeux se fermèrent, il était enveloppé dans une lueur chaude, il soupira alors que son corps se détendait comme la mort le pris.

Il ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à être avec ses proches, mais s'est retrouvé seul dans un vide. Harry regarda autour de lui complètement confus, quand il a vit une figure debout juste un en face de lui. Elle était habillée en noir avec du blanc, cheveux flottants. Harry a immédiatement pris une position défensive sortant sa baguette et la pointant vers la femme.

"Où suis-je, qui êtes-vous?"Harry exigé.  
La dame en noir leva les mains en signe de reddition.  
"Paix, Harry Potter, Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis Nienna le Dame de la Miséricorde."  
Harry n'a pas relâché son emprise sur sa baguette. "Que voulez-vous?"  
"Pour te donner une seconde chance dans la vie."  
Harry, surpris, abaisse sa baguette. "Je suis mort?"

"Pour l'instant oui, mais nous tenons à le changer. Nous avons, je t'ai observé pendant très longtemps, Harry Potter, et j'ai vu tout ce que tu a subit, nous tenons à t'offrir une autre chance à la vie. un nouveau départ dans un nouveau pays."  
Harry regarda ses pieds, "Je ne mérite pas une seconde chance, je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger."

"Tu as fait de ton mieux pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, mais c'est la voie de la guerre. Néanmoins, il n'y a personne de plus méritant que toi pour une seconde chance, ta vie n'a été que  
chagrin et misère et vous nous avez émus."  
"Nous?" questionna Harry.  
"Nous sommes les Valar, les dieux D'Arda et nous aimerions te donner une deuxième chance à la vie en Terre du milieu, où vous allez être aimé et soigné."

"Et si je décide de rester mort, alors que se passera-t-il?" demanda Harry  
"Ensuite, vous allez passer dans l'au-delà, où votre famille et vos amis vous attendront. Mais je ne pense pas que vos amis qui ont donné leur vie veulent que vous passiez cette opportunité." dit Nienna

Harry pensa un instant que Nienna avait raison. Sa famille et des amis voudraient qu'il ait l'occasion d'être heureux, il ne pouvait pas gaspiller ce cadeau qu'on lui offrait.

"Aurais-je encore ma magie?"

"Oui, cela nous ne vous sera pas enlevé, acceptez-vous notre offre?" demande Nienna.

Harry acquiesce. "Oui, j'accepte votre offre."

"Bien alors nous allons vous envoyer en Terre du Milieu et vous mettre dans

le bon chemin ", elle a agité sa main et une lumière vive englouti Harry.

"Vous redeviendrait un enfant lorsque vous entrerez dans la Terre du Milieu."

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. "Attends, quoi?"

Mais il était trop tard, il avait disparut. La prochaine fois qu'il ouvrait

les yeux, il se retrouva au milieu de la forêt la nuit.

Harry posa sa main sur sa tête et gémit.

"Oh ma tête", c'est alors qu'il remarqua que sa voix était plus élevé.

Il se regarda et remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus petit que lui, voyant un ruisseau tout près, Harry se releva et se dirigea vers le ruisseau. Il y avait une pleine lune alors il pouvait voir son visage dans le reflet du ruisseau. Il était un enfant encore, bien qu'il soit plus court et plus trapu qu'il ne l'était

comme un enfant. Il était toujours coupé et meurtri, ses vêtements trempés en sang.

Tout à coup, Harry entend un bruit de brindille derrière lui, il se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec un homme, ou alors il pensait être un homme, avec une courte barbe noire, de longs cheveux noirs avec un peu de gris dedans tenant une épée. Harry immédiatement sort sa baguette, mais avec tant de perte de sang, il s'effondra sur le sol froid.

Thorin écu-de-chêne et la compagnie s'étaient arrêté pour la nuit près d'un ruisseau au coucher du soleil. Tout le monde s'est affairé à faire le camp pendant que Thorin a aboyé des ordres. Une fois tout le monde était installée, la compagnie rassembla ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le ruisseau pour se baigner, Thorin a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini pour aller se baigner après.

Il voulait un peu de solitude après un long trajet. Alors qu'il marchait vers le ruisseau, il vit une silhouette penché au-dessus de l'eau, tirant rapidement son épée, Thorin commence à nouveau à avancer. Il a été trahi par le claquement d'une brindille sous ses pieds, la silhouette se retourna pour faire face à Thorin ne tenant qu'un bâton. Soudainement la silhouette s'effondre devant Thorin. Lentement, Thorin fait son chemin, il pousse doucement la silhouette du pied, voyant que la figure est inconsciente, il la retourne. Thorin obtient le choc de sa vie, il gisait devant lui est un petit Nain, il s'agenouille à côté du Nain, enfin remarquant qu'il y a du sang coulant dans le sol. Rapidement, Thorin ramasse le nain et retourne rapidement au camp. La compagnie s'était installée pour la nuit, tout ce qu'elle attendions était que le dîner soit prêt, quand soudain Thorin vient s'écraser à travers le sous-bois, portant un nain dans ses bras. Dwalin et Balin se levèrent immédiatement et vinrent côté de Thorin.

"Thorin, que s'est-il passé?" Demande Dwalin en saisissant sa guerre

marteau.

Thorin les ignora, posant le petit nain sur le sol à côté du feu.

"Viens vite!" Cria Thorin

"Quel est le problème, Thorin, es-tu blessé?" Oin demande

"Non, j'ai trouvé un nain près du ruisseau, il est gravement blessé."

Il y avait un souffle collectif de toute la compagnie, Bilbo et Gandalf. Thorin s'éloigna alors que Oin se précipitait avec son sac médical, il a rapidement enlevé les vêtements sur le Nain pour l'examiner. Il a été horrifié par ce qu'il a vu, le garçon a été coupé de la tête aux pieds, du sang suintant de chaque blessure, il avait une longue cicatrice sur son avant-bras et une autre cicatrice sur son poignet.

"Qui ferait une telle chose à un enfant?" Demande Balin alors qu'il regardait vers le garçon une larme qui brille dans ses yeux.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ils paieront de leur vie si jamais je trouve" dit Dwalin en serrant son marteau de guerre encore plus fort.

Oin sort plusieurs pommades et commence à l'étaler sur les plaies, il a soigneusement examiné le reste de son corps, il a trouvé une entaille profonde dans la jambe du nain.

"Cette blessure est trop profonde, j'ai besoin de la coudre." dit Oin

Gandalf se dirige vers lui, pose sa main sur la tête du garçon et

murmure un sort.

"Il va rester inconscient pendant que vous le cousez." Gandalf leur assura.

Avec un signe de tête, Oin commence à coudre la plaie sur sa jambe puis met de la pommade dessus et l'enveloppe bien serré. Oin couvre toutes ses autres blessures.

"Place le garçon sur mon lit," ordonna Thorin.

Soigneusement, ils le soulèvent et le placent sur le lit de Thorin. Enlevant son manteau, Thorin couvre le garçon. Thorin a essayé de tirer le bâton de la main du garçon, mais le nain avait une forte poignée sur elle. Thorin décide de le quitter, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il se déplace vers l'arrière, en direction du feu.

"Le garçon vivra-t-il?" Thorin demande.

"Oui, aucune de ses blessures n'a été infectée et il n'a pas de fièvre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour lui de récupérer. " Dit Oin

Thorin prit la décision : "Nous allons nous reposer ici pendant quelques jours."

Les autres acquiescent et se dirigent vers le feu où Bombur préparait un ragoût de venaison. Une fois prêt, les nains s'alignés pour être servis. Thorin attendit que tout le monde soit servi alors il est allé chercher son bol. Il a demandé à Bombur un bol supplémentaire et est allé à son lit lit, mettant les bols en bas, il s'assit soigneusement à côté du nain et doucement le secoua pour le réveiller.

"Petit, il est temps que tu te réveilles et que tu mange." Thorin dit doucement.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrent, ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il voit Thorin assis à côté de lui. Harry s'éloigne immédiatement de Thorin, appuyant son dos contre un rocher, pointant sa baguette à Thorin. Thorin leva les mains en signe de reddition, il fit lentement son chemin vers Harry.

"C'est bon mon petit, personne ne va te faire mal, tu es en sécurité maintenant. " dit Thorin

Harry regarda profondément dans les yeux bleus de Thorin, il découvrit qu'ils étaient sévères et troublés, mais ils ont également une douceur. Harry discuta et commença lentement à baisser sa baguette. Thorin sourit au petit nain.

"Allez, petit, il te faut quelque chose à manger." Harry regarda Thorin avec curiosité, lentement il se dirigea vers Thorin.

"Tu ne me feras pas de mal ?" Demande Harry d'une voix faible et timide.

Les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillent, choqués par ce que le garçon lui a dit. Une vague de colère envahit Thorin à la pensée de qui ce soit est blesser un enfant. Mais alors il remarque que la peur pénètre dans les yeux du garçon, Thorin se calme immédiatement.

"Non, enfant, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, maintenant viens ici et mange." Dit Thorin en ouvrant les bras.

Harry prit une décision, rangeant sa baguette, il marcha timidement dans les bras de Thorin. Thorin le prend et remarque comme le garçon est léger, il le serre contre sa poitrine et retourne à sa couche. Thorin s'assied avec le garçon dans sa couche, ramassant le bol de ragoût, il le tend à Harry.

Harry regarde Thorin avec méfiance, il prend le bol de Thorin et renifla le bol. Prenant une cuillère de Thorin, il a commencé à manger vorace. Quand le garçon finit, Thorin lui donna un peu d'eau dans une tasse, les yeux du garçon regardent avec envie le bol de Thorin. Thorin tend le bol au petit nain et Harry creuse à nouveau. Fili et Kili ayant vu cette scène ramena un autre bol de ragoût pour Thorin. Quand Harry les voit venir, il se précipite hors des bras de Thorin et se cache derrière lui.

"Tout va bien, petit, ils ne te feront pas de mal non plus, ces deux-là sont mes neveux, Fili et Kili. Pouvez-vous sortir et dire bonjour?"Thorin demande.

Fili et Kili s'assoient un peu loin de Thorin étant donné que le petit nains est derrière Thorin, puis des chuchotements atteint l'oreille de Thorin.

"Tu es sûr qu'ils ne me feront pas de mal ?"Harry demande. Fili et Kili se  
regardent, surpris.  
"Personne dans ma compagnie ne te fera de mal, je le promet ."Thorin murmure en retour.

Harry vient de derrière Thorin et vint s'assoit sur ses genoux. Il ne sait pas s'il peut faire confiance à ces nains, mais ils étaient gentils avec lui jusqu'à présent et ils l'ont nourri, peut-être qu'ils peut leur faire confiance. Il regarde ses mains et murmure.

"Bonjour."

Fili et Kili sourient à Harry, ils se déplacent lentement un peu plus près de Thorin et du petit nain. Harry regarde comme ils se rapprochent lentement pour lui, Fili donne un autre bol de ragoût à Thorin.

"Veux-tu plus, petit, tu peux en avoir autant que veux."

"Non, vous le mangez monsieur." Dit timidement Harry.

Thorin réalise qu'il ne s'est pas présenté au garçon. "Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, à votre service. Comment tu t'appelles, petit?"

Harry hausse les épaules, il ne sait pas comment il s'appelle, dans ce monde il ne voulait plus être connu comme Harry Potter.

"Je n'ai pas de nom, monsieur, je veux dire Thorin. Au moins je ne souviens pas. "Mentit Harry.

Kili sourit à Harry. "Pourquoi ne pas te donner un nom à nous ? "Harry acquiesce.

"Pourquoi pas Nalak?" Suggère Fili. Harry fronce les sourcils et tremble sa tête non.

"Et Fimzad?" Kili demande à nouveau Harry secoue la tête non.

"Dwtil?"

"Grunkon?"

"Druak?"

"Thim?"

Harry secoue toujours la tête. Tout le temps Thorin avait été en train de contempler le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement trouvé un Nom.

"Haraldur, cela signifie Celui qui dirige une armée."

Harry réfléchit un instant puis il regarda Thorin et sourit.

"Oui, j'aime ce nom." Il murmure à Thorin.

Thorin hoche la tête: "Alors tu seras appelé Haraldur. Haraldur je veux tu rencontres ma compagnie. "

Thorin prend le garçon et se dirige vers le feu de camp, là-bas. Tout le monde se réunit autour de Thorin pour rencontrer leur nouveau venu. Haraldur cacha sa tête dans la poitrine de Thorin alors qu'ils approchait près du feu, il était très nerveux de rencontrer les autres. Les nains qui étaient là. Une fois qu'ils se sont rapprochés du feu Thorin murmura à l'oreille de Haraldur.

"Enchanté, mon garçon." Dwalin lui dit à la place, puis attire l'attention de Thorin.

Thorin remarque aussi la réaction de Haraldur, il ferait payer de leurs vies ceux qui le blesserait. Thorin n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué que Haraldur s'effarait de Dwalin, le reste de la compagnie l'a également remarqué. Gloin était le prochain qui est venu à lui.

"N'aie pas peur Haraldur, aucun de nous ne te fera de mal, nous souhaitons te protéger. Mon nom est Gloin, à votre service."Gloin dit au garçon effrayé.

Haraldur cache son visage dans la poitrine de Thorin, il regarde Gloin et lui fait un petit sourire. Gloin sourit en retour.

"Tu sais que j'ai aussi un petit nain." Gloin l'informe.

Haraldur se lève et regarde autour du camp, quand il ne voit pas un autre enfant, il fronce les sourcils et regarde Gloin en attente d'une explication.

Gloin rit, "Non, mon garçon, mon petit Gimli est resté à la maison, mais j'espère que vous allez le rencontrer. "

"J'aimerais ça." Haraldur dit timidement.

Chaque nain est venu se présenter à Haraldur. timidement dit bonjour à chacun d'entre eux. Bilbo était l'un des derniers à venir se présenter, Haraldur regardé le Hobbit de haut en bas, il ne pouvait pas empêchait les mots qui est sorti de sa bouche.

Qui êtes-vous?" Il demande puis Bilbo pose ensuite la main sur sa tête.

Haraldur regarda autour de lui, pensant qu'il allait être puni pour avoir posé une question. Haraldur dans son ancienne vie a été battu pour avoir posé des questions aux Dursley. Tout ce qu'il voyait était amusement dans les yeux des nains et Bilbo avait un grand sourire sur son visage, et ses yeux ne montrait rien, mais de la compassion.

"Je suis un Hobbit, jeune, je viens de la Comté."Bilbo dit il.  
"Où est la Comté?" Haraldur demande.  
"Mon garçon, tu es dans la Comté. Je viens en fait d'une ville appelé Hobbiton."

Haraldur hocha la tête. Il n'était toujours pas clair sur ce qu'était la Comté mais il ne posa plus de questions. Finalement Gandalf est venu prés du petit Nain, quand Haraldur a vu

Gandalf ses yeux s'élargirent. L'homme était incroyablement grand et était habillé en gris avec un chapeau pointu. Haraldur pouvait sentir la magie venant du grand homme.

"Bonjour, Haraldur, Je suis Gandalf le gris, et je suis aussi à votre service."

Haraldur se tortilla pour sortir des bras de Thorin, Thorin le mit sur pied et regarda le garçon marché vers Gandalf. Le garçon avait un regard de crainte sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait de Gandalf, Gandalf sourit gentiment au jeune Nain.

"Un sorcier." Était la seule chose que Haraldur a dit.


End file.
